Bursa Arriero
| faction = Corpus | type = Ranged | weapon = Rifle de Plasma, Missile Artillery, Proximity Mines | clonedflesh = | flesh = | fossilized = | infested = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = 1,200 | shield = 700 | protoshield = | ferritearmor = | alloyarmor = 200 | baseexperience = 500 | baselevel = 1 | abilities = Shockwave Bash | specialbodyparts = Consola: 3.0x Front: 0.4x Gun: 0.5x Shield: 0.0x | unprotectedbodyparts = | codex_scans = 3 }} El Bursa Arriero es uno de los tres tipos de Bursas introducidos en la Operación: Falso beneficio, orientado a la artillería pesada. La parte trasera de un Bursa Arriero contiene una consola pirateable, a la que solo se puede acceder después de que el Bursa es derrotado, y que tras ello luche a favor del Tenno contra el enemigo durante un corto período de tiempo antes de morir. Se han agregado como enemigos regulares en la y tienen una alta probabilidad de generarse cada vez que se activan alarmas en una misión Corpus de nivel 25 o superior. Tácticas * Shooting the Consola, located from its behind, yields tripled damage to the Bursa variants. * Bursas have notably less maneuverability compared to the MOA variants as they require to tuck themselves before turning with their wheels in combat. *The Drover Bursa is equipped with a variety of heavy weapons, which include missile launchers, grenade launchers capable of launching volleys of explosive grenades, and orb launchers to gradually damage enemy within its range, similar to the Halieto Extenuador. **Among the three Bursa types, this makes the Drover Bursa an offensive type. *The Drover Bursa uses two Riot Shields which it can deploy by huddling them together to prevent being stunned or knocked back by Warframe powers and abilities. Unlike its two other counterparts, the Drover Bursa can move even with its shields deployed, albeit at a slower pace than normal. *Drover Bursa do not run as often as other Bursas, instead they opt to slide as they keep their shields facing the Tenno as best they can. *Drover Bursa projects a short-range aura that reduces Tenno armor. *Drover Bursa has increased resistance against stunning and crowd control abilities. **Rhino's RhinoPisotón will affect the Bursa, however will recover quicker than other units. **Excalibur's Destello radial will also affect the Bursa just like RhinoPisotón. Notes *Once alarms are active, a random Bursa will spawn every 45 to 90 seconds. Requires more testing *Bursa will not spawn on normal missions below level 15 – Venus, Phobos and Jupiter. This stipulation is ignored if it is a misión pesadilla or an endless mission (Defensa, Excavación, Interceptación, Supervivencia). *Initiating and failing a hack sequence will result in a proc that drains the Warframe's energy. *As of , hacked Bursas will now have a higher chance of dropping mods. Trivia *The Bursa was originally known as the Riot MOA, and is one of the winning fanmade designs from the Enemies of the Tenno contest, created by player Volkovyi aka Liger Inuzuka.Warframe Forums Enemy Corpus Submissions *''Bursa'' is a Medieval Latin word meaning "purse", this may be a reference to it 'closing up' to engage its defensive state. It also means ''"stock exchange" ''in several languages. *They made a reappearance during the Black Seed Alerta táctica as allies in the final mission against the Mastodonte Juggernaut. *The Drover appears to possess a propulsion system stationed beneath the main body. This could be what allows it to move while huddled, since this is absent on the other two models. Historial de actualizaciones }} See also *Operación: Falso beneficio, the Evento that introduced the Drover Bursa. *Bursa Negador, the defensive-oriented Bursa type. *Bursa Aislador, the support-oriented Bursa type. Sources en:Drover Bursa fr:Boursier Collecteur Category:Corpus Category:Community Concept Category:Robotic Categoría:Actualización 16 Categoría:Bursa